Training At Its Best
by Alora Blench
Summary: Blood, sweat and tears is the best way to train. Who other than Gibbs can make Tony want to cry and McGee want to die? There is the slightest splash of Fluff AN: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. I also don't make a profit from this. This is also my own work. Thanks to Kumerai Fang-sama for Beta reading.


Training At Its Best

By Alora Blench

NCIS

Gibbs/Kate M

S02E05

Summary: Blood, sweat and tears is the best way to train. Who other than Gibbs can make Tony want to cry and McGee want to die?

AN: Please note I have fixed and changed some of the things in this story. If you find any more probs give me a shout :) BOooeewwYaaa!

"That's it for today. Hit the showers." Gibbs ordered his agents after their long day of training. It wouldn't have been a long day if Tony hadn't mentioned, in front of the director, that they got to skip half their training thanks to their case. So to even the score the director put them all on a two day training boot camp.

It's been two days since then and everyone was ready to kill Tony. Lucky for everyone else "fate" (Gibbs in other words) had it in slightly for Tony. Tony was in enough pain so that at the end of their training he could barely walk. Not only was he in enough pain so that he couldn't even walk. Gibbs made sure that he got the worse parts of their training and that he was always picked as the demonstration dummy. It was seen as his punishment for constantly picking on Kate and McGee, but unfortunately everyone else still had to do the training. When Gibbs finally told them to hit the shower Tony magically found the energy to sprint to the shower.

Kate slowly made her way over to her towel that was tossed over the benches on the other side of the gym. As Kate got to her things she saw McGee waiting at the door.

"Something wrong McGee?" Kate asked, as she tossed her towel over her shoulder. McGee gave her an almost pleading look as she walked over to where he was standing. McGee wasn't tortured in the training as bad as Tony was, but he still felt a little worse for wear. He wasn't nearly as fit as the rest of them and Gibbs did try to push him to go further in most of the training.

"I would say no, but I can't move my legs." McGee said, a tired smile on his face. Kate pulled her face in a pained excretion.

"McGee you need to stretch out your muscles." Kate said, looking over to where Gibbs was putting away the training mats they had used. Kate put her things down on the floor and walked back onto the floor.

"Come on McGee let get you stretched out." Kate said giving him an angelic smile. She loved teasing him. He was so innocent and conserved.

"You can go clean up Kate, I'll help McGee" Gibbs said, while tossing the last mat on the pile. He had been following their short conversation and had to bite back the urge to laugh and Kate's teas.

"You sure Gibbs?" Kate asked, with a sweet voice knowing that McGee was about to go into panic mode.

"Yeah. Go on, get cleaned up. Dinner is in an hour." Gibbs said, with a semi smile on his face. He walked over to where McGee was standing and patted him on the back. McGee had a 'someone save me' look on his face and it nearly made Kate laugh.

A smiled settled on her face as she turned to go take a much needed shower. After spending two days training at an "exclusive" training camp she was tired and ready for some RNR (Rest and Relaxation). Tony had been giving her gray hair about everything and pulling the worst kind of pranks on her at the worse of times. He found it funny and didn't care to notice that she found it irritating. At some point she was going to kill him if he didn't stop.

A little distance away Kate could hear McGee groans of pain as Gibbs helped him stretch. To her, it sounded like a weekend well spent. Besides she got the opportunity to vent off some of her frustrations and she got to spend time with Gibbs. It wasn't the alone time she wanted with him, but it was time. Somehow in the last few months she had begun to notice that she had feelings for him. She denied and struggled against these feelings it at first, but then it turned into more. Without him knowing it he was driving her crazy and she wasn't sure she wanted it to end.

To Kate's relief Tony was nowhere to be found on her way to the showers. The previous night he had been waiting for her with a barrel of artificial slime and it took her hours to get it out of her hair. Kate took a quick look around in the locker room just to make sure that Tony really want there before she took off her clothes and placed them in the first locked she could get. She took her bathing utensils and got into the nearest shower.

Kate turned the water to a bone warming heat before she finally stepped in under the waters spray. She took her time washing and rinsing her hair, then let the water work its magic on het tired body. She didn't care much about her surroundings as she let the warmth seep into her body.

When she was satisfied that she was clean she turned off the water and made her way over to her locker. Upon seeing the lockers Kate's eyes narrowed. The door was hanging half open and when she approached the locker her eyes went wide with shock and anger.

"TONNNYYYYYYY!" Kate shouted from the showers. While she was taking her shower Tony snuck in and took all her clothes and left her with just a small hand towel. To say that Kate was mad would have been an understatement. She was going to kill him when she found him.

Drying the best she could with the small hand towel, Kate tried to cover herself enough to try and make it back to her room without being seen. The only problem was that her room was down the hall past the men's changing rooms and there was no doubt in Kate's mind that Tony was somewhere waiting for her.

Kate snuck closer to the entrance and peeked out into the hallway. To her luck it was clear and there was no sign of Tony anywhere. Kate could feel her stomach pull into knots at the thought of what she would have to do to get back to her room and she didn't like this one bit. Kate took a deep breath to calm herself before she would make a run for it.

She had one of two choices, nether of witch she like very much. The one was that she could make a run for it like a crazy person and pray that no one sees her and the other, although it required a bit more tack, was that she would casually walk down the hallway to her room and if someone saw her she would act like nothing was wrong and that walking around nude was the most natural thing ever.

'3, I'm going to KILL Tony for this,' her voice echoed in her head.

'2, I hope no one sees me,' she pleaded to herself.

'1, Go!' she shouted to herself in her head as she stepped out from the safety of the woman's locked rooms.

Kate pushed away from her spot against the wall with the small towel barely covering anything. As Kate took the first corner she ran face first into what felt like a brick wall, but it gave way as the rest of her body made contact with it. It had occurred to Kate that she had ran right into someone and that that person was now sprawled out on the floor with her on top of whoever she had ran into.

On impact her fall mat had an arm around her waist keeping her from getting hurt from the fall. Kate had closed her eyes so she didn't know who she ran into, but as soon as they had landed several things registered in her mind. One being that her fall mat smelled of fresh sweat and sawdust and secondly that she was resting against a muscular and well developed torso.

A grunt came after Kate's fall mat registered the extra weight on his person. Cracking open an eye Gibbs looked down at the thing that caused him to hit the floor at such a force.

Two things happened when Gibbs came to the realization that a very wet naked Kate was on top of him. One was that he got a boner that was at the point of becoming painful and the second was that a wave of desire and panic flooded his body and mind. The only reason he had panic was that someone might see them like this and that Kate might just feel the hard one pressing against his sweat pants.

Without a second thought Gibbs was up and had a confused Kate in his arms bridle style and it gave him an amazing view of her body. He didn't waste any time as he ran down the hall and into his room. Once the door was closed behind him, he stilled and let his thoughts gather. He put Kate down and had her pinned between the door and his body, with one arm on each side of her. Kate had yet to say anything and it was starting to bug him.

"Mind explaining to me why you're running around nude Special Agent Todd?" Gibbs asked keeping his eyes leveled with hers. He didn't trust himself to look anywhere else in fear that it might cause him to lose the little control he had left. Kate could feel the warmth that was radiating off Gibbs's body and it was intoxicating her every nerve.

Her mind was in a blissful blur and she didn't want it to end. Gibbs on the other hand was becoming impatient with her lack of response.

"Kate!" Gibbs said, more firmly intending for her to snap out of it. He needed her to answer him and fast or he would lose his sanity. Every second that he was standing there with her naked form so close to his, was making it harder for him to pull away.

"My clothes…" Kate started, but got lost in the icy blue eyes that was staring at her. He gave her a questionable look waiting for her to continue her sentence, but her train of thought was interrupted as she took a breath. Gibbs's sent intoxicated her brain and didn't allow her to think straight.

"…not there" she manage to mutter out before she lost her ability to form words again. Gibbs couldn't help the semi-smile on his face as he noticed the effects that he was having on her, but if he didn't move away soon couldn't be held responsible for his actions.

Gibbs already far beyond drunk leaned in closer to Kate till he was only a breath away from her. Kate taking this as an invitation leaned in the rest of the way and kissed him. Kate fisted her hands in his shirt to keep herself against his as her knees became weak.

Gibbs wrapped arm around Kate to hold her more firmly against him, while he kissed her back. Her lips on his were unbelievable and intoxicating. Kate couldn't help it when Gibbs tongue asked for permeation to enter her that she gave it without a second thought.

A soft moan left Kate's lips when their tongues mad contact. She could taste the coffee that he had been drinking earlier that day. Gibbs on the other hand was savoring her unique flavor while pressing her body completely up against the door. It was driving him crazy that she was so sweat and warm.

Gibbs was the first to pull away after the need to breath became a problem. He didn't waist much time catching a breath before he slammed his lips back against hers in another breath taking passionate kiss. The only thing running through his mind at that moment was how perfect she fit in his arms.

Knock Knock Knock

Gibbs and Kate pulled apart suddenly looking at one another. Gibbs put a finger over her lips and shushed her. He leaned in again and kissed her softly this time. It was a kiss that made Kate forgot everything around her, but the kiss. When the knock on the door came again Gibbs pulled away reluctantly. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he answered the door.

He moved to the side so he could open the door slightly and look out to see the offending person that would soon be very dead if he had his way. For so long they had been stepping around one another and now by some stroke of luck they we're in this moment together without any words and someone just had to interrupt.

"Hey Boss" Tony greeted Gibbs with a worried smile on his face.

"Yeah, what? Tony" Gibbs asked, somewhat royally pissed off.

"Have you seen Kate by any chance?" Tony asked, a guilty look on his face.

"No. Why, something wrong Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked trying to keep his cool. Half of Gibbs body was hidden by the door and he used that to his advantage. He used his hidden arm keep Kate close and let his hand run over her curves of her body and admiring her soft skin. The door also served to hide his erection from Tony.

"She's not in her room…" Tony said biting his tongue before he gave away what he had done. Gibbs raised a questionable eyebrow at him, wishing that he would hurry up and get to the point. On the other side of the door Gibbs striped the small towel from Kate's body and started tracing every line of her form. Kate had to bite her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning out. Gibbs hands were driving her crazy and the lower they got the more she wanted him to get rid of Tony.

"And?" Gibbs asked sounding like he didn't really care.

"Never mind, I'm going to go look for her." Tony said backing away from the door slowly. He was ready to make a run for it. He didn't like it when his boss had the look of death in his eyes. In less than a second Tony was gone and Gibbs closed the door.

As soon as the door was closed Gibbs had Kate pinned against the door again and was kissed her again like he a starved man that had been missing his lover for months. Before Gibbs could understand what was happening Kate had stripped him of his clothes and was showing his body the same care that he had been showing hers. She traced her hands over his torso committing to memory how warm his skin was and how hard his body was against hers.

Gibbs broke their kiss only to look into Kate's eyes and ask her if she was sure, but what he saw there made him swell with both pride and love. Her eyes were filled with lust, want and something he couldn't determine. It wasn't something he hadn't seen before; he just couldn't put his finger on what it was at that very moment.

Kate gave him a smirk as she slowly pushed Gibbs away from the door and to the bed. Before they could get to the bed Gibbs had other ideas. He picked Kate up pressing himself against her. Kate mound out with a need to have him closer to her body. A deep kiss later they were both lost in pure bliss and didn't care about the rest of the world.

…

At the same time that evening Tony and McGee were enjoying a cold beer at the local bar, relaxing after a long day of grueling training.

"Hey, Tony? Do you know where Kate got to?" McGee asked, his face wearing a suspicious look.

Tony took a big gulp of his beer before giving McGee a huge smile that shouted 'I don't know, but I did something.' McGee narrowed his eyes at Tony.

"Tony, what did you do?" McGee asked, a scold on his face and worry in his voice.

"Nothing…" Tony said, trying to hide his guilty smile behind a gulp of beer.

"Now why don't I believe you?" McGee asked, in a sarcastic way. Tony merely shifted his gaze to a hot blond on the other side of the bar making goo-goo eyes at him.

"Sorry McGee would love to stay and chat, but there's a blond with my name on it." Tony said, while grabbing his drink and getting off his seat. Tony made his way to the blond only to have her ask him who his friend was.

Tony was shocked…

…

Back in Gibbs room

Gibbs had place Kate down onto the cold sheets of the bed only to have her arch into him. He smiled at her playfully as he started a trail of kisses from her lips down her jaw line, past her throat to her collar bone, teased the flesh with soft bites just under her collar bone and down to pay homage to her already hard nipples. Gibbs took one breast into his hand messaging it while he took the other one in his mouth loving how sweet Kate tasted. Kate on the other hand was stuck in a world of bliss.

She weaved her fingers through his hair trying to urge him on further. Gibbs gave the other breast the same attention loving the sounds Kate made. Every time she made a sound he grew harder and needier for her. At every nip or bite Kate moaned aloud till it came to the point that Gibbs couldn't help but smirk at her. Slowly Gibbs kissed a burning path back up to Kate's lips ravaging them when he got there.

Kate not being the most patient person around let her hands trace over Gibbs body. First his strong arms, to his masculine chest, over his hard abs, till she got to what she wanted. Gibbs took a deep breath when he felt Kate's small hand wrap around him.

"Kate…" he breathed out, trying to calm him enough to construct an understandable sentence. Kate gave him a playful smirk before she let go of him.

"Yes Gibbs?" Kate asked, her lips brushing his. That was all Gibbs could take. He needed Kate and bad.

"God I need you!" he said before he sealed her lips with his kissing her hungrily. Every fiber of his being wanted this woman beneath him. They only broke their kiss when the need for air became a problem. Kate slowly pushed Gibbs away so she could look him in the eyes. Gibbs was slightly pained when she pushed him away, not sure if he could take being rejected now or be told that she had second thoughts. Kate locked her eyes with his and all his fears left him.

"Gibbs, I need you." Kate said mimicking his words back at him before his lips found hers again.

"Jethro Gibbs managed to say between kisses. He looked at Kate for a second to make sure that she understood what he was trying to say and once he was sure that she did, he kissed her with a need that couldn't be quenched.

He took hold of one of her hands and laced his fingers with hers. He used his other arm to support his weight over her body as he got ready to seal them together. With agenizing slowness he entered Kate only to have her gasp into his mouth from the tight fit. Without any hesitation he pushed in till he filled her completely. They fit together perfectly together.

He stilled for a moment so Kate could adjust to him, but Kate would have no of it. She moved her hips in a slow rhythm getting a moan from Gibbs as he joined in. Gibbs's breathing became labored as he felt Kate's walls convulsing around him. He had no idea Kate had been so close to the edge.

Grinning to himself he let his hand make a burning path all the way down Kate's body only to settle at her bundle of nerves just above their joining. He messaged them slowly in a circular movement causing Kate to go over the edge in pure bliss. Gibbs stilled in Kate waiting for her to calm down from her high.

"Jethro… don't stop…" Kate breathed out before she kissed him again. Gibbs took the hint and started moving in and out of Kate at full speed. He could feel how every muscle in Kate body responded to him. Not long after he started moving again Kate could feel the pressure building higher. Then without any warning Gibbs came and came hard. Kate could feel the warmth streaming from Gibbs and this in effect sent her over the edge a final time.

…

Back in the bar Tony watched with utter shock when the blond made her way over to McGee.

"McGee right?" she asked, smiling warmly at the Agent sitting with a half beer in his hand.

"My friends call me Tim." He said, a half goofy smile on his face. He extended his hand to shake hers only to have her grab his hand and dragged over to the dance floor.

Tony stood at the bar in disbelieve. There was McGee dancing with the hottest girl in the club and here he was standing looking like a moron. This was so not his day…

…

Back in Gibbs room two hot bodies laid tangled together breathing hard, a smile on their faces as they caught their breaths.

"Kate…" Gibbs breathed out. Kate looked up at his face only to see something that made her fall in love with her boss all the more. His eyes spoke of a promise and love.

"I love you Kate" he said, a true smile gracing his features. Kate gave him a sweet smile and leaned close to him to give him a kiss just as sweet.

"I love you more Jethro." Kate said a playful smile on her face. Gibbs smiled back and pulled her even closer.

"Not possible." He said, sealing her lips with his so she couldn't argue with him any further.

The End


End file.
